


Evil I Have Done

by CastielGospel



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A little bit of angst, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, but a happy ending, non-binary Pidge, pls be gentle, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielGospel/pseuds/CastielGospel
Summary: Lance had always prided himself on being able to sense the needs of others. Coming from a large family might have honed that skill, but right now, it was the only skill he needed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is my first ever published fanfiction, so I'm a bit nervous about posting it. I wrote this when the Galra!Keith headcanon first came out, back when the show had just started, but I completely forgot about it, until I found it on my computer today. So, after much debate (and freaking out), I decided to post it!  
> So here we go!

If someone had told Lance a year ago that he would be fighting aliens in space, piloting a giant blue lion, he would have told them they were on drugs.

But yet here he was, fighting aliens, lightyears away from Earth.  

Space wasn’t so bad once he got used to the food goo, and the fact that he would have to risk his life every day to save those who could not save themselves.

  
Lance had always prided himself on being able to sense the needs of others. Coming from a large family might have honed that skill, but right now, it was the only skill he needed.

  
The paladins had just finished a hard battle against the Galra empire. They fought long and hard, but were victorious in the end. The Galra empire was pushed further back another step. The paladins showed no mercy to the aliens who tried to rule the galaxy.

  
The paladins quickly flew back to the castle-ship, wishing for nothing more than a hot shower and maybe something edible. What they weren’t expecting is for Keith to refuse to come out of the Red Lion. Even Shiro commanding had no change on Keith. Keith sounded broken over the comm, Lance wanted nothing more than to go make sure his friend was safe.

  
Allura finally commanded that Keith come out of Red, Keith fought. “I’m not Keith anymore. I should just leave. You can find a new paladin, right?”  
Lance had had enough, yelling at Keith to come out. Finally, after what felt like hours, the red lion opened its mouth. Keith walked out slowly.  
Gasps came from all around Lance. Pidge jumped behind Hunk, who put a protective arm in front of them; Shiro moved to stand in front of Allura and Coran. Lance just stood in place, feet rooted to the floor.

  
The Galra- no Keith- ran right out of the bay. Allura had tears in her eyes, Coran just looked at the lion, like it was all some sick joke. Pidge started mumbling to themselves, and Shiro and Hunk just stared at where Keith once stood. Lance looked between his friends, none of them looked like they were going to move.

“What is wrong with you guys? That’s Keith! This changes nothing!” Lance yelled, looking at the stunned faces. “Lance, Keith is a Galra-,” Shiro started, but Lance didn’t let him finish. “This changes nothing.”

  
Lance shot one last look at the group before running after Keith.  
Lance went straight to the Training Deck, but Keith wasn’t there. He tried his room next, knocking on it.  
“Go away.” Keith yelled from the other side.  
“Keith, let me in. You shouldn’t be alone right now.” Keith just laughed at that. “Everyone is going to want me to leave, and I’ll be alone again, so might as well get used to it.”

  
“Keith! Let me in, please.” Lance begged. The door slid open.  
“Just tell me what you want to say and leave. I want to be alone right now.” Keith said, facing the wall.  
“Keith, listen to me, this changes nothing. So what, you turn into a purple chinchilla. I mean at least you don’t turn into a rampaging green monster.” Lance tried at making Keith laugh, but Keith just snorted wetly.

  
“Lance, I’m the enemy! I’m what we’ve been fighting against!” Keith sobbed.

  
“Nah, you’re not what we’ve been fighting against. Last I checked, we were fighting Zarkon and his army. Not some mullet haired teen named Keith.” Lance moved to sit next to Keith, shoulder barley touching. “You just happen to be part of a race that has bad people. Just because I’m Cuban does that make me like Castro?” Keith shook his head, more tears falling. “See? I’m not a bad guy just because I’m from a race that had a bad guy. Keith, you’re not Zarkon and you never will be. Do you know why I know this?” Keith looked up at Lance, tears still in his eyes. “Because I wouldn’t be in love with someone who was evil.”

  
Keith gasped, looking up at Lance, with new tears in his eyes. “I mean, hell, I thought you were cute before, now you’re all fuzzy and shit. You really look like a goddamned chinchilla.” Lance slowly moved one of his hands up to brush his fingers along Keith’s ear. “Look at this shit. Really, all I had going for me was my good looks, and now you’ve just crushed me. Man, that’s just not fair.”

  
Keith gave a wet laugh. “There’s the Keith that I Love.” Lance moved his hand to grab Keith’s clawed purple one, intertwining their fingers.  
“How can you love a monster like me?” Keith whispered.

  
“I’ll tell you when I meet a monster.” Lance smiled down at Keith. “I love you and it’s not gonna change because of your DNA. So what? You’re not the only alien that’s been on Team Voltron, and you’re not gonna be the last. Come on, cheer up, it’s not like this is the end of the world. You’re still Keith, just more fuzzy and purple- have I mentioned that you look super cute right now?”

  
Keith leaned his head on Lance’s shoulder. “What about the others?”  
“Let’s look at it like this, Pidge telling us that they were a girl is probably more shocking than this. But you know there is only one way to find out. That’s to talk to them.”

  
“Keith shook his head on Lance’s shoulder. “Fine, fine. I’ll do the talking: I’m really good at that; and you just stand there and be cute. Sound like a plan?”

  
Keith gripped Lance’s hand harder, “and if they don’t want me anymore?”

  
“Then we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. C’mon, we shouldn’t let them worry for much longer.” Lance stood helping Keith up. They started walking towards the door, still linked at the hands. Keith tugged on his hand.

  
“Wait Lance, I uhm, I love you too.” Keith mumbled, blushing and looking away. Lance just smiled at him.  
“Yeah, I know. No one can resist this hot piece of ass.” Keith snorted. “Let’s go Drop-out.”

Keith gave a small smile, “Whatever you say Cargo Pilot.”

  
\----------------------

When the Red and Blue paladins made it into the sitting room, all five members of Team Voltron was sitting on the couch, fidgeting. Once Hunk saw Keith he started crying and running at him, picking him up and giving him a tight hug.

  
“Keith! You’re my brother no matter what! This changes nothing! I mean, you’re purple now, which is pretty cool, also you’re fuzzy; makes you look very cuddly, like a teddy bear!”

  
Pidge stood up, “Hunk put him down, he can’t breathe.” Hunk put him down with a quiet mummer of apology. “What Hunk was trying to say,” Pidge shot a look at Hunk who blushed, “is that you being part Galra changes nothing. Well, I mean it changes something, but nothing that is really important. I mean you’re important, and now I’m rambling.” They looked up at Keith and smiled.

Shiro stood up and put a hand on Keith’s shoulder. “You’re still Keith. Nothing changes.”

  
Keith started to cry again, big yellow eyes, over flowing with tears. Allura and Coran stood up as well. “Keith, this is a very huge opportunity! Think of the infiltration! No one will know who you are! This is great is it not Coran?” Allura asked excitedly, Coran nodded in agreement, twiddling with his mustache.

Lance looked down at Keith, “See, I told you they wouldn’t care!” Keith just smiled as he cried, but this time, he cried happy tears. “Oh also,” Lance said grabbing Keith’s hand and lacing their fingers together, “If anyone has a problem with this speak up now or forever hold your peace!”  
Everyone smiled, Hunk cried, and Pidge said “Finally.”

  
Keith looked back up at Lance, who was smiling at their friends- no their family. He smiled. Lance was right. This changed nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there we go! My first fanfic! If you want please leave a like or comment, it would make my day!  
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
